


gay parade

by noneoftherestofitmatters



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: AND SWEET, F/F, also kinda fluff, coming out story, its funny, its not what youre thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneoftherestofitmatters/pseuds/noneoftherestofitmatters
Summary: "I want a gay parade, please."orwhat happens when patterson reads a text message from tasha





	gay parade

**Author's Note:**

> okay this was my first attempt in writting something funny and i'm kinda nervous about it, but i hope it's okay.  
> i blame the gc for feeding me with inspiration, ily crackheads!
> 
> also, as usual, english is not my first language so be nice. this is unbetaed so you'll have to forgive my mistakes and live with them just as i do.
> 
> enjoy!

Tasha couldn’t believe this was happening to her AGAIN. Why was she like this? She lived in her house for years and still haven’t learned. She hated herself, that was a fact. Groaning, she tried to use the covers to make it better, but it suffocated her so she just kicked it out of her way. Her head was killing her, her whole body was aching and she felt like pure shit. Jane was the one to blame, the tattooed woman asked the team for drinks the night before and they ended up drinking way too much. And that was why Tasha was so annoyed by the entire situation. She didn’t want to get up, she didn’t even want to be AWAKE, but her stupid self forgot to close the damn curtains and now it seemed like the whole sun was inside of her room, shining directly into her eyes.

“Shit!” She cursed trying to open her eyes with her hands protecting them from the sunlight.

After a few moments of adjustment, Tasha searched for her phone on the nightstand and picked it up to see what time it was. _8:47am, shit._ She didn’t have to do anything that day, it was freaking Sunday! And it infuriated her that she was awake before 11am. She opened her camera roll to see the pictures she took the night before, because that was the best way to remember what happened. Not that Tasha forgot about what she did, but she always took the best pictures of the team when they were drunk. Also, everyone seemed to just use her phone to take random pictures, so she opened the camera roll excited to see what she found.

The first picture she saw was a blurred selfie of Reade and Rich and apparently there were ten other pictures of them with different faces, all equally blurred. Next, there was a photo of Jane drinking a shot, then one of Weller and one of herself. Seeing the blue drink inside of the little shot glasses made her sick, she had absolutely no clue of what was that thing they drank, Rich bought it and took it to Jane and Weller’s house, so everyone decided they’d drink that. Then, there was a picture of Patterson and Rich smiling. Tasha smiled automatically when she saw how happy her best friend looked, she was so grateful that Patterson forgave her for hiding Borden from her. After their fight, Tasha spent weeks being miserable without Patterson in her life, but after some time the blonde woman was finally ready to talk to her and clear things up. After they did, the two women became even closer to each other and Tasha was happier than she’s ever been.

Scrolling through pictures in which she couldn’t figure out what exactly was happening, there was one of Patterson and her laughing at each other. Tasha didn’t remember what moment it was taken, because Patterson made her laugh all the time, but seeing them share a moment like that made Tasha’s heart swell. There were some photos of Jane and Weller, lots of photos of Reade sleeping (because he was always the first one to give up on drinking) and million selfies of Rich. Well, it was a good night after all, even though it gave Tasha a huge hangover.

Just when she was closing her camera roll, her phone buzzed with a new message. She smiled when she saw “Chiquita” on the screen and instantly opened it.

_[9:03am] Chiquita -: good morning, elf! you okay?_

Tasha didn’t even think before she answered.

_[9:03am] me-: Morning, gnome cleric! I feel like I’ve been hit by three trucks. What about you?_

The reply came seconds later.

_[9:03am] Chiquita -: oh, i’m awesome! i told you to drink some water when you got home because hydration prevents the hangover, but you never listen to me_

Tasha typed fast.

_[9:04am] me -: I didn’t even remember to close my curtains when I got home, Patterson, did you really think I’d remember to drink water?_

_[9:06am] Chiquita -: lmao you’re the worst when you’re drunk_

_[9:07am] me -: I’m a stupid bitch and that’s why I’m already awake. The sun burned my eyes and woke me now I’m going to die._

_[9:07am] Chiquita -: stop being so dramatic, tash! it’s just a hangover, you’ll live_

_[9:09am] me -: You don’t know that! I could be dying right now_

_[9:09am] Chiquita-: if you were dying, you wouldn’t be typing, asshole!_

_[9:10am] me -: You’re such a nerd, I hate you._

_[9:10am] Chiquita -: actually, you love me agent zapata._

Tasha laughed at Patterson’s text. _Truth_ , she thought and closed her phone, putting it on the nightstand again. Then, she got up against her body’s will and went to the bathroom. After taking a long shower, she picked her phone and went to the kitchen to make some coffee. She felt a little better from her headache after the shower, but she felt even more nauseous and her body was aching.

_[10:17am] me -: I’m gonna puke, I’m not kidding._

She texted Patterson and after a minute her phone buzzed with the reply.

_[10:18am] Chiquita -: okay, drama queen, i’m coming over. do you want me to bring you something?_

Tasha was feeling so sick she typed without even paying attention.

_[10:18am] me -: I want a gay parade, please._

After sending the message she ran to the bathroom.

 

\--

 

_[10:18am] tash -: I want a gay parade, please._

Patterson read the message three times and still didn’t understand what Tasha was saying. She wanted a gay parade? What the fuck did a gay parade have to do with anything? So she picked her cellphone and decided to check with Tasha.

_[10:20am] me -: you want a what???_

Tasha didn’t answer.

_[10:25am] me -: tash??_

Well, while she waited for her best friend to text her back she took some pain and nausea medications she had and put it in her purse, if she knew Tasha well enough, she was sure the other woman didn’t have a single med in her house. After that, the blonde changed from her pajamas and put a long and loose red dress and a pair of flats. She fixed her hair in a messy ponytail and brushed her teeth before leaving. She was in the car when her phone buzzed.

_[10:45am] tash -: I just puked my guts out, bring me my gay parade I’m dying._

Patterson stared at her phone confused. Was Tasha trying to say something to her? Was she finally coming out of the closet? The blonde woman never understood why Tasha never told her that she was a lesbian, because it was pretty obvious. Patterson knew about it since they met, but it wasn’t her place to call Tasha out, so she patiently waited for her friend’s confession, even though she didn’t give much importance for society’s labels. That was why when Tasha talked to her about hot guys, she answered naturally. Reade was a different topic, though. Patterson never clearly understood why Tasha thought she was in love with him when she didn’t like men in general. But she guessed it could be a one-time thing and, well, she had to support her friend no matter what, so she just went with it.

Patterson knew that Tasha dated a few women since they met and thought about her friend’s love life more than she probably should… She always wondered if the brunette was dating someone, if she was in love with someone, if she had sex with someone… However, she thought it was normal, she was just taking care of her best friend after all, right? Patterson just wished Tasha could trust her with this part of her life too, she would never judge and she was also part of the LGBTQ+ community, even though she didn’t feel comfortable in labeling herself.

Patterson knew she was attracted to both men and women since she was a teenager. It was never really a problem for her, because she was never popular at school or college, so people didn’t really care about who she dated. She had a few boyfriends and also a few girlfriends, her sexuality was always something pretty natural for her. It had been a long time since Patterson didn’t date a woman, though. The last one was before she even joined the FBI, so she didn’t feel like she had to say something to her friends. After all, sexuality was a part of every human being’s life, but she never listened any of her straight friends telling people they were straight. They told each other about their dates, their love interests, their sex life. And since Patterson didn’t date, didn’t have a love interest and let alone have sex with any woman, she never thought about saying it to anyone.

Thinking about it now, Patterson figured she could have tried to initiate some conversation with Tasha about it. She could have told the brunette some story about her teenage years, so Tasha could feel more comfortable sharing something about her love life. But the blonde had never thought about it until now, when her best friend apparently was asking her for a “gay parade”.

While driving to Tasha’s apartment, she had an idea. So, she made a quick stop at a store and then resumed her way. When she arrived, the doorman let her in immediately and soon enough she was at Tasha’s doorway. She knocked on the door several times and never got a response, so she texted Tasha.

_[11:06am] me-: i’m at your door, elf_

She got a reply from the brunette instantly.

_[10:06am] tash -: Use the emergency key, this is an emergency, I can’t move._

_[10:06am] me -: you’re such a dramatic child_

_[10:07am] tash -: Shut up, come and save me already._

At that, Patterson took the spare key she had on her purse and unlocked Tasha’s door. She stopped at the kitchen in order to get a glass of water for Tasha and then went directly to the other woman’s bedroom. Patterson knocked on the door and entered the room, finding Tasha lying on the bed in fetal position, she smiled.

“Tash?” She called.

“I’m dead, you took too long”, Tasha answered dramatically.

“Oh please, you have a hangover, stop being a baby!” Patterson said approaching the other woman, “Here, I brought you some meds.”

Tasha groaned and sat on the bed. Patterson smiled at her friend who had her hair still wet from the shower and was wearing a loose FBI t-shirt and black gym pants. The blonde woman knew how privileged she was for being allowed to see CIA agent Tasha Zapata in such a vulnerable state and she didn’t take that for granted. After a few moments lost in Tasha’s eyes (they seemed to get lost in each other’s eyes a lot), Patterson cleared her throat and offered the meds and the glass of water to the other woman.

Tasha took them and drank the water, putting the glass on the nightstand. “Thank you, Chiquita,” she said with a smile.

Patterson loved when Tasha called her that way. It was so sweet she didn’t even care about it being a nickname (she had always hated nicknames). She felt special, loved. And it made her heart swell in the most incredible way. She returned her friend’s smile.

“If someone looked at you right now, they wouldn’t believe you get shot and beaten for a living.” Patterson laughed and sat next to Tasha on the bed.

“Well today is Sunday and I’m allowed to complain.”

They laughed.

“So, you asked me something in your texts Tash…” Patterson said reluctantly.

“Yeah??...”

“I didn’t understand exactly what you wanted, but I want you to know I support you and I’m with you always. So I bought us these,” Patterson reached for her purse and took two bags out of it, giving one to Tasha.

Tasha looked at her confused and took the bag, opening it instantly.

 

\--

 

Tasha unfolded what seemed to be a t-shirt and when she saw what was printed on it she choked. It had a unicorn it and it said “proud unicorn” with rainbow colored letters.

“So… Did you like it?” She heard Patterson ask.

Tasha couldn’t move or speak. She was in complete shock.

“Tasha?” Patterson asked again.

A thousand things were going through Tasha’s head: did that shirt mean what she thought it meant? Did Patterson know what it meant? _Of course she did, Patterson’s a freaking genius!_ Okay, but how did she knew Tasha would relate to said t-shirt? The brunette never did anything, let alone told her friend anything about The Subject. So how in hell did she find out? Did Patterson hack her phone? Her facebook profile? No, Patterson wouldn’t do that. Did Patterson see her with someone? It couldn’t be, because it’s been months since she’s been with a woman. _Fuck._

“Tash, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have bought anything, you don’t have to use it. We can just go to the parade with normal clothes. I get it, you hate the unicorn.” Patterson said.

Parade? What the fuck was she talking about?

“I’m really sorry Tash, I just assumed you’d love it, ‘cause it’s cute. But cute definitely isn’t your thing, I should have known. Don’t worry I’ll take it back.”

She saw Patterson move to take the t-shirt from her hand and that took her out of her weird trance.

“WAIT!” Tasha said a little too loudly startling her friend. “Patterson, please, what the hell is going on?”

The blonde woman looked at her confused, “I was just trying to show you how excited I am for the parade!”

“Which parade Patterson? Are you high?”

“Okay Tash, I get it. You’re chickening out because this is hard, but you don’t have to worry about me! I love you just the same, nothing’s changed. You already did the hardest part, you can trust me.”

Okay, this talk was just getting weirder and weirder.

“I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about! I mean,” Tasha fidgeted, “I may know what you’re talking about but why are we talking about this now?”

“Well I wondered the same thing when you sent me that text, ‘cause it came out of nowhere, but I figured you were finally ready, so I just went with it.”

“Okay, wait a minute. Which text did I send you?”

“Tasha!” Patterson said staring at her impatiently while reaching for her phone inside of her bag, “I asked you what you needed and you told me you needed a gay parade, see?” Patterson showed her the screen of her cellphone.

Tasha picked her friend’s phone from her hand so she could read. When she did, she started laughing hysterically while Patterson looked at her confused.

“Oh my god!” Tasha said between breaths.

“What?” Patterson asked.

“I can’t believe this is even happening, oh my god!” The brunette continued to laugh.

“What?????”

“I meant to ask you fo-“ Tasha was interrupted by her laughs, so she took a deep breath trying to calm down and continued, “I meant to ask you for a GATORADE,” she laughed again.

Patterson still looked like she didn’t get it.

“You asked what I needed and I meant to say I needed a GATORADE, but my stupid ass phone corrected it to GAY PARADE. Twice!”

After a few seconds Patterson joined her in laughter, “Oh my goddess!” The blond squealed.

They laughed without stopping for some time, then Tasha said, “I loved the shirt, though. It’s cute.”

Patterson smiled at her and took her hand, staring her right in the eye, “Thank you for trusting me with this, I’m really proud of you.”

Tasha felt a wave of emotions go through her body, she was so happy she could finally tell Patterson about this hidden part of her life. She felt relieved by her friend’s reaction. Not that she expected anything less from her, because Patterson was an amazing human being, but Tasha was afraid. She never had a good experience about coming out in her entire life. Her parents kicked her out when they found out, she was bullied at school because of it and it was so traumatic that she just decided to hide from everybody since then. She never had a lasting relationship, because that would involve people finding out about her and she couldn’t have another bad experience about this.

Tasha felt tears filling her eyes, so she looked up so they wouldn’t fall, “Technically I didn’t tell you anything so I don’t deserve your pride…” She smiled sadly at her friend, “I hid it from you for so long, I’m sorry Chiquita.”

Patterson squeezed her hand gently, “Don’t ever apologize for that, Tash… I understand and I respect you and your time. I’m sorry if you weren’t ready to tell me yet, it was an accident.”

Tasha laughed and some tears rolled down her face, “Damn auto-correct! But it’s okay, I’m glad you know. You’re my best friend, I felt bad hiding it from you, but I have a terrible history with coming out.”

The blonde woman smiled sympathetically at her, “I’m so sorry Tash… I wish things were different for you.”

“It’s okay, for the first time I feel happy for telling someone I’m a lesbian.” When she said the L word, her voice trembled, but it felt liberating. Tears continued to roll down her face.

Patterson dried her tears and her hand felt so soft Tasha closed her eyes to relish the moment. She felt loved, comprehended, respected. She felt valid, strong and willing to go to her first pride parade using a “proud unicorn” t-shirt. She opened her eyes to find amazing blue ones staring back at her, she smiled and softly kissed Patterson’s hand which were in her face.

Patterson took a deep breath, “I’m so proud of you!”

Then the blonde woman hugged her. It was the softest and safest hug she’d ever shared with someone; their connection was so intense Tasha felt her whole body get warm with the contact. Sure, they had hugged several times before, but never like this. It never felt this way. Tasha felt amazing and scared at the same time. She didn’t understand what she felt for Patterson, because she had never loved or trusted anyone this much. She never felt so driven by another person how she felt for her beautiful friend. And yes, of course Tasha thought Patterson was beautiful, but she also found her amazingly smart, brave, funny. Patterson was the best human being she knew and her very favorite person in the world.

When they separated from the hug, their eyes never left each other and, like a magnet, Tasha felt compelled to close the distance between them. _Wow._ They were so close… Their noses were almost touching and Tasha could feel Patterson’s breathing. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, realizing that she was shaking.

“Tash…” She heard Patterson whisper softly, the movement of her mouth making Tasha shiver.

“Do you feel this?” Tasha asked, also whispering.

“I do,” Patterson answered.

“Can I…” Tasha couldn’t finish, her sentence dying with the goosebumps which took over her body.

“Please.”

Hearing Patterson’s answer, Tasha closed the small gap between them and kissed her. At first, the feeling was so overwhelming she couldn’t move. It was exactly like every cliché: the fireworks, the electricity, the feeling like your heart will burst and like every fiber of your being is vibrating on the same frequency. But then she wanted more. She needed more. So she went for it putting both hands on Patterson’s face and slowly moving her lips. Soon, Patterson’s hands were also on her face while she kissed back.

Still feeling like she needed more, Tasha deepened the kiss. She heard a low moan coming from the other woman’s throat, which set her on fire. Tasha had never felt more alive. Kissing Patterson was better than any other thing she could think of, it was inexplicable.

They separated when they needed air, both panting. Tasha opened her eyes a second before Patterson and it was the most beautiful thing she’s ever experienced to see blue orbs stare back at her while its owner smiled sincerely. Tasha couldn’t help but smile right back.

After one second, a million thoughts invaded her head: what were they doing? Was this right? Was she taking advantage of her friend? Why did Patterson kiss her back? Were they in love? Were they ruining everything? A wave of panic took over her and Tasha felt like she needed to say something.

“What did we just do?” She covered her eyes with her hands, embarrassed and worried.

“Hey…” Patterson said reaching for Tasha’s hands and taking them off her eyes, “Look at me Tash,” they locked their eyes, “It’s okay. This is okay.”

“This can’t be okay Patterson.” She said freeing her hands from the other woman’s hold.

“Why?”

“Because!”

“Do you want it to be okay?”

“That’s not the point! We are friends. Best friends! We can’t ruin this, I can’t…” Tasha stopped talking when she felt she was going to start crying.

“That IS the point, Tash… Do you want it to be okay?”

Tasha sighed, “You’re not even gay, Patterson. This will never work out anyway.”

Patterson smiled searching for Tasha’s gaze, “Who told you that?”

“Patterson ever since I met you, I saw you with quite a few men.” Tasha looked at her sceptically.

“That’s true, but as you see” Patterson moved on the bed to find the other bag she bought along with Tasha’s new t-shirt. Carefully she opened the bag, revealing another t-shirt to the other woman.

When Tasha read it, she released a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She couldn’t believe Patterson actually did all of this because of a wrong text message. The blonde woman’s t-shirt also had a unicorn and it said “proud nerdy unicorn” with rainbow colored letters and Tasha couldn’t help but smile at her.

“Are you fucking serious?” The brunette asked.

“I solemnly swear.”

“You’re such a nerd!”

“And I’m proud of it.”

Patterson smiled at her and she just HAD to kiss that big, bright, perfect smile, so she did.

After a while, they parted and hugged. Tasha could definitely get used to this… Having Patterson in her arms, being able to kiss her and being allowed to look at her without fear was something she couldn’t describe. Her smell was addicting, her hands were the softest ones and her kisses were perfection. Tasha was excited about everything they had ahead of them, she knew they would have a lot to face, but she was sure that as long a they were together, everything was going to be just fine.

“So, Chiquita,” Tasha said releasing the other woman from her embrace.

“Yeah?”

“I want a gay parade, please.”

At that they laughed, Tasha couldn’t believe her phone’s auto-correct had just changed her whole life.

**Author's Note:**

> i love my unicorns so much! thank you ashley johnson for always using this extremely gay word and inspiring me.  
> i may or may not be thinking about adding another chapter to this... maybe i wanna see two unicorns at a gay parade, i don't know about you. but i'll mark it as finished just in case.
> 
> comment and kudos give me LIFE!
> 
> you can find me on twitter @greenpatterson and on tumblr noneoftherestofitmatters :)


End file.
